TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION
TsukiPro the Animation TsukiPro the Animation is an anime series that was announced on May 24, 2017. It is slated to premiere on October 04, 2017 this fall and will be directed by Matsumura, Juria. Oka, Mariko will be in charge of character design and Yoshida, Reiko will be in charge of the series's composition. Details ――We offer this song to you. Four units belonging to Tsukino Talent Production (TsukiPro). SOARA, SolidS, Growth, and QUELL. The music animation "ProAni" that's full of individuality and drama is about to start! Should we open this treasure box of sparkling songs? '-- TsukiPro'TsukiPro Offial Website The anime is scheduled to have a total of 12 episodes. The setting of the anime will be present-time (2017 setting, unlike TsukiAni which focused on previous settings). Each unit will have 3 episodes dedicated to them.TsukiPro Official Twitter The 4 opening songs will be in 2D Live CG Animation. In addition to that, there will be new songs for ending themes, and previously released songs will sometimes be used as background music for the episodes.TsukiPro Official Twitter Synopsis No synopsis yet. Daily Countdowns ProAni has started a countdown on both Twitter and YouTube to promote the anime which will air on October 04, 2017. The Twitter countdowns come with an icon which you can use for SNS purposes to help promote the anime. The YouTube countdowns are, of course, in video format featuring a character with a message. **To view the translations of the messages, visit TsukiPro's Unofficial Tumblr Blog. * The video messages started on September 17, 2017 featuring Ohara Sora (C.V. Toshiyuki Toyonaga). * On September 18, 2017, the featured character was Takamura Shiki (C.V. Eguchi Takuya). * September 19, 2017's featured character is Eto Koki (C.V. Toki Shunichi). * September 20, 2017's featured character is Izumi Shu (C.V. Takeuchi Shunsuke). * September 21, 2017's featured character is Arihara Morihito (C.V. Ono Yuuki). * September 22, 2017's featured character is Okui Tsubasa (C.V. Saito Soma). * September 23, 2017's featured character is Yaegashi Kensuke (C.V. Yamaya Yoshitaka). * September 24, 2017's featured character is Horimiya Eichi (C.V. Nishiyama Kotaro). * September 25, 2017's featured character is Kagurazaka Soshi (C.V. Furukawa Makoto). * September 26, 2017's featured character is Sera Rikka (C.V. Hanae Natsuki). * September 27, 2017's featured character is Sakuraba Ryota (C.V. Yamashita Daiki). * September 28, 2017's featured character is''' Kuga Issei (C.V. Nakamura Shuugo).' * September 29, 2017's featured character is' Munakata Ren (C.V. Murata Taishi).' '''Teasers' So far, TsukiPro has released eight teasers for the anime since September 13, 2017. The first two being an introduction to the four units (and their leaders) that will be featured. The third and fourth teasers focus on the 2D Live animation previews for SolidS and SOARA respectively. The last three focus on the content of the upcoming anime.TsukiPro Official YouTube Channel First Teaser (March 24, 2017) The teaser shows the four main units and a short preview sample of each unit's first season songs. The preview songs are: * SOARA - McGuffin * Growth - Lada Quiana * SolidS - Sexy Sense * QUELL - HIKARI It is narrated by Ohara Sora (C.V. Toshiyuki Toyonaga). Second Teaser (April 04, 2017) The second teaser is very much similar to the first one. The difference this time is that each unit's leader speak to introduce their units. The sample songs are also different. The preview songs are: * SOARA - S.O.A.R.A. * Growth - Tsukikage no Refrain * SolidS - Tokyo LOVE Junkie * QUELL - BELIEVER-Inori- Third Teaser (July 16, 2017) This teaser is focused on a 2D Live animation teaser of SolidS featuring their song "Burny!!!" which will be used as one of the openings for the anime. Similar to the previous Tsukiuta the Animation, the four units opening songs will alternate per episode. Fourth Teaser (August 13, 2017) This teaser focuses on SOARA's opening animation preview featuring their song "ALIEL" which will be used as one of the openings for the anime. Fifth Teaser (September 08, 2017) This is a 15-second CM for the animation that is narrated by Takamura Shiki (C.V. Eguchi Takuya). This was released simultaneously with the teaser narrated by Izumi Shu (C.V. Takeuchi Shunsuke). The background song featured here is "Burny!!!" by SolidS. Sixth Teaser (September 08, 2017) This is a 15-second CM for the animation that is narrated by Izumi Shu (C.V. Takeuchi Shunsuke). This was released simultaneously with the teaser narrated by Takamura Shiki (C.V. Eguchi Takuya). The background song featured here is "Because You Are" by QUELL. Seventh Teaser (September 13, 2017) This is a 15-second CM for the animation that is narrated by Ohara Sora (C.V. Toshiyuki Toyonaga). The background song featured here is "ALIEL" by SOARA. ' Eighth Teaser (September 27, 2017) ' This is a 15-second CM for the animation that is narrated by Eto Koki (C.V. Toki Shunichi). The background song featured here is "Mahou no Kizuna" by Growth. 'Gallery' ' ProAni.jpg|ProAni Details ProAni Leaders.jpg|ProAni Leaders ProAni SOARA Teaser art.jpg|ProAni SOARA Teaser Art ProAni SOLIDS Teaser art.jpg|ProAni SolidS Teaser Art ProAni GROWTH Teaser art.jpg|ProAni Growth Teaser Art ProAni QUELL Teaser art.jpg|ProAni QUELL Teaser Art Eichi Icon.jpg|Eichi Icon Kensuke Icon.jpg|Kensuke SNS Icon Koki Icon.jpg|Koki SNS Icon Mori Icon.jpg|Arihara SNS Icon Rikka Icon.jpg|Rikka SNS Icon Ryota Icon.jpg|Ryota SNS Icon Shiki Icon.jpg|Shiki SNS Icon Shu Icon.jpg|Shu SNS Icon Sora Icon.jpg|Sora SNS Icon Soshi Icon.jpg|Soshi SNS Icon Tsubasa Icon.jpg|Tsubasa SNS Icon Issei Icon.jpg|Issei SNS Icon Ren Icon.jpg|Ren SNS Icon ' References: Category:TsukiPro Category:ProAni Category:TsukiPro the Animation Category:SolidS Category:GROWTH Category:QUELL Category:SOARA